


Sex and Candy

by seidrade



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel 616, Thor (Comics)
Genre: (in jest), Abuse of Lawn Furniture, Begging, Come Stuffing, Crack Treated Seriously, Hot & Sweaty, Humor, M/M, Overstimulation, Pony Play, Ruining Your Childhood, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual References to Otter Pops, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Size Kink, Switching, The Author Regrets Nothing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Walmart, Warming Lube, Wet & Messy, Who let me write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17619887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seidrade/pseuds/seidrade
Summary: Wherein Thor and Loki travel deep into the American heartland on a journey of self-discovery and healing.(Sometimes, self-care looks an awful lot like riding your brother to filth in a Walmart Supercenter.)(The Patio and Garden Department, to be precise.)





	Sex and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is supremely silly comicsverse nonsense that started as a complete joke (and will remain so.) Thanks to the Gremlins for encouraging me in all the worst ways-- I have actual decent stories I should be working on, yet here we are. Beta-read by the wonderful [Ravenbringslight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenbringslight/), who really is far too good to be associated with this hot garbage.
> 
> Pro tip: this story starts with bottom Loki and ends with bottom Thor. Choose your player. (Just kidding, you can have it all.)

  
_I smell sex and candy here_  
_Who's that lounging in my chair_  
_Who's that casting devious stares_  
_In my direction_

_Mama, this surely is a dream_

_xx_

 

“You're allowed to admit this was an excellent idea anytime,” Loki huffs, leaning forward to shift more of his weight onto his hands where they’re braced atop Thor's wide ribcage. 

Thor grimaces, but he's clearly not going to complain _too_ much when Loki’s riding him like one of those coin-operated horses that had greeted them upon entering the massive building, inadvertently inspiring this particular scenario. 

He's got his broad hands on Loki’s thighs and he's getting his hips into it, rising up to meet Loki’s downward thrusts. Which is helpful, since even Thor’s trim waist is still so thick that Loki’s knees can barely touch the artificial green turf beneath them.

“We are— never doing this again,” Thor finally grits out, seemingly unable to take this abuse in silence, but Loki can see he's getting close. “This place smells strange and I care not for their harsh lights, nor their smiling emblem.”

“Spoilsport,” Loki teases, bringing one hand down to strip his cock fast and urgent, looking forward to spilling all over Thor’s taut stomach. “I quite like the change of scenery— ah!! Besides, how often do I get to take a selfie surrounded by little dolls with your face on them? Nngh… How many of them do you reckon I could hide in your— ohh! Norns, yes— uh, hide in your suite before you disown me?”

Thor’s half moaning, half laughing, half groaning in despair as he thrusts up harder, shifting his grip to Loki’s hips and clutching hard to ensure Loki stays astride. 

“Don’t… don't you dare joke about that…” is all he says, though it’s unclear which part of Loki’s statement he’s responding to.

At any rate, Loki’s just decided to reward Thor with some nice, little high-pitched moans when he catches nearby movement through his slitted eyes. 

A young woman is walking by the outdoor furniture section, looking in bemusement at the broken settee a few feet away from them; an unlucky sacrifice in Loki’s quest to find a truly depraved place to seduce Thor. The cheap furniture hadn't been able to handle their combined weight, much less Loki’s vigorous movements. Hence their current position.

Fucking on the floor suits him just fine, really. No one can see or hear them, he’s made sure of that, but riding Thor under the cover of so many bizarre flower-printed umbrellas and pebbled glass tables still feels all the more secretive and naughty. As if they were stealing a moment in the gardens proper, as opposed to the Garden Center.

The woman frowns— likely wondering why she can't seem to focus her eyes on this one particular corner of the outdoor lawn furniture display— before shrugging it off and moving on, her cart already laden with breakfast cereals and other sundries.

There is a demanding squeeze on his hip. Loki grins to himself, turning his full attention back to Thor. His gorgeous, golden brother is sweating just a little, lending a soft sheen to his flushed skin, accentuating the possessive look upon his face. Gods, if he isn't the most beautiful thing in all of the realms. Loki’s still exceptionally pleased and baffled in turns that he’s so far managed to land on his feet with this one.

“Rather enjoying this, aren't you?” he asks, biting his lip and slowing his hand on his cock just a bit, whimpering through his giggles as Thor angles his next thrust just right. “Being my show pony? Nnghh, Thor… I'd love to ride you clear across the Nine. I’d polish you to a shine every morning. Mm, and don't worry, I've procured— ahh— plenty of coins to feed you. You'd want for nothing, brother mine.”

“You're beyond mad,” Thor grunts, but he's smiling too, his eyes lit with arousal and tenderness and a hint of wicked play. “Conquer your steed then, if you think you can.”

Loki licks his canines, happy to let Thor do his worst. Thor wastes no time lifting Loki higher into the air, rolling his hips so Loki has to struggle to keep his balance as he's pitched forward, bouncing fast and hard. 

He tries to grip Thor's torso with his knees and calves to keep himself steady, clutching at Thor's solid forearms, but it's only Thor's iron-steady grasp on his bare waist which truly keeps him from tumbling off; only Thor's electrifyingly hard cock which anchors him every time they collide together.

Loki’s soon gasping and moaning nonsensical praise as Thor rearranges his insides, giving him a real run for his money— and oh yes, he can soon tell that Thor’s getting close (they've already been fucking in one form or another for close to an hour, after all.) Loki gives himself fully to Thor's intense rhythm, feeling that thick, glorious cock drag across the precise place he wants to feel it most, instantly feels his pleasure coiling hot and insistent within him.

He’s reaching the edge just as an elderly couple approaches, but not even a call from the All-mother could stop Loki now.

He comes hard with his brother's name on his lips, pulsing hot and white across Thor’s rippling abdomen, too overcome with pleasure to even laugh at the confused looks on those kindly, geriatric faces. Thor’s fucking so wildly and forcefully now that he’s bracing them with his feet— lifting his hips and their fraternal cargo well off the ground, Loki clinging to him for dear life.

“Yes, brother,” he moans loud and desperate, tightening his muscles around Thor as he rides those tempestuous hips, pleasure surging through his veins. “Give me all you've got, fill me so good, _please_ Thor.”

Thor gives an anguished roar and slams up into Loki hard— twice, thrice more, before he’s caught in the grip of pleasure and freezes, holding them hard together as he gives Loki everything. Loki can feel that massive cock pulsing deep inside, the potent, glowing heat of Thor's spend emanating throughout his body, as it always does.

Loki collapses forward as much as he can without unseating himself, settling against Thor's massive chest and licking the sweat and come from his heated skin. Thor slowly lowers them to the floor, all but panting, which is somewhat unusual for him, and Loki wonders if it’s the sense of danger— the thrill of being potentially discovered— that’s doing it for Thor as well.

“Mm, brother. You look thoroughly, gloriously debauched.” Loki doesn't bother trying to keep the triumphant grin out of his voice. “We should seek out a quiet corner of this ‘Walmart Supercenter’ more often.”

Thor gives a languid laugh, blonde hair splayed out over the false grass. He gives Loki's thigh an affectionate squeeze and a smack, seemingly enjoying its hint of fleshy give. “I say thee nay,” he asserts, voice a low, pleased rumble. “This pony is going into retirement.”

“Did you just neigh?” Loki squeezes around him with a devilish grin, enjoying Thor's wince of half pleasure, half pain.

“Never again,” Thor groans, realizing he's been caught in Loki’s web. “Never again, is what I meant to say.”

“Hm. Well, I’m looking forward to making a liar of you, my mighty steed,” he taunts, slowly standing and letting Thor's cock slip from him with a little groan, encouraging his brother to stare up at his naked form. Thor’s eyes are instantly riveted on his inner thigh, and sure enough, he can feel warm come already dripping down his leg. 

“Shall we finish our shopping?” Loki asks, loose-limbed and nonchalant, as if they haven't just fucked each other silly surrounded by tiki torches and lawn chairs. 

“Alright,” Thor agrees, tearing his eyes away and sitting up with a slight wince. At Loki’s questioning glance, he just shakes his head. “In hindsight, perhaps this artificial grass wasn't the wisest surface to take our pleasure upon. We should find a rug next time.”

“From 'never again' to 'next time' in under a minute, hm? That took even less time than I expected. Losing your touch, brother,” Loki snorts, pleased that Thor's already given in to the eventuality of their return. “Perhaps some nice, comfortable straw would suit you better?”

Thor finally gets to his feet, grinning down at Loki— his large hands on his hips in an attempt to look stern. “Losing my touch, am I? Funny, just moments ago I had you moaning my name in appreciation.” He reaches out, fondling one of Loki’s buttocks with those thick fingers and Loki has to stop himself from melting entirely into the touch or they’ll be here all day.

“What can I say— you're most inconsistent.” Loki shrugs a shoulder with a snotty little grin, eyes flicking appreciatively over Thor's form. His cock might be sated for the moment, but his eyes are ever greedy. “Shall we move to the automobile center and put it to a repeat test? Evidently they have a whole _section_ just for lubricant.” He's joking but… well. It’s true.

Thor doesn't rise to the bait, only raises a long suffering eyebrow. “I've failed you somehow, haven't I?” 

Loki just winks and blows him a kiss as he dances just out of Thor's reach, admiring his artful besmirching of Thor's stomach for a moment longer before vanishing it— along with the corresponding mess between his legs. Thor steps forward and reels him back in before he can repair the state of their clothing, pressing their newly clean, bare chests together.

“You are going to be the death of me,” he murmurs fondly, holding Loki in a lovers embrace for a blessed few seconds before ruining the moment in spectacularly fraternal fashion— one massive arm squeezing Loki close and mashing his face into the valley between those unfairly sculpted pectorals.

Loki makes a garbled noise and flails as best he can, buried as he is in Thor's flesh, but his protests are only for show. He quickly turns it on Thor, weaseling his hands in so he can squeeze and fondle Thor's generous chest. After a few more moments of faux wrestling and tickling and copping a feel off each other, Loki dissolves into a peal of joyful cackling and Thor cracks up as well, the vibration of his own laughter filling Loki’s chest.

“Alright, you wretch. Restore our clothing and the chair you broke, and we’ll take our leave.”

Loki makes a gesture and then they're visible again, garments much as they were upon arrival, and the maligned settee restored to its original (though still fairly rubbish) state.

Thankfully, the only person who seems to notice their sudden appearance is a small, messy child, who gapes at them for a moment before slowly putting a fruit gummy in her mouth and wandering away unsupervised.

Which reminds Loki of something very important. Something which Thor is probably hoping he’ll have forgotten amidst all the chair-destroying chaos. 

“Next order of business— the candy. You promised, Thor.”

“I don't recall any such th-”

“And Otter Pops.”

“Mm, I don't know about that.”

“You owe me a new box, I caught you red-handed!” Loki can’t help grinning at the memory, still fresh in his mind from the other day. Thor going down on him with a cool, popsicle-sticky tongue had been a _treat_.

“Didn't you once do something awful to an otter?” Thor interrupts his reverie. “I seem to recall hearing some strange tale…”

“Don't blameshift; we’re both complicit in the destruction of otters, frozen or otherwise, so don't for a moment pretend you have the moral high ground here.” Loki huffs, crossing his arms. He isn't really bothered about the popsicles— he could easily procure them himself in a variety of ways if he so chose— but he wants to try subjecting Thor to a similar treatment and making Thor provide the instruments of his own torture is half the fun.

“Fine. I’ll buy you a new box.” Thor eyes him warily, as if sensing the unfolding of a plot.

Loki grins in his most alarming, innocent fashion.

“Make it two.”

 

In the end, they leave the great Mart of Wal with no less than three boxes of Otter Pops; five boxes of Toaster Strudel (as Thor has evidently graduated from PopTarts); and a 36-count box of Foster Farms corn dogs*, all purchased legitimately with Thor's Avengers-issued MasterCard. 

*Thor had felt it necessary to explain that corn dogs didn't actually consist of a breaded ear of corn— and Loki, for once, hadn't had the heart to tell him that he was already a veritable connoisseur both of Midgardian processed meats _and_ of food eaten on sticks. (It’d taken him until the next aisle over to realize that Thor was trying to stifle a shit-eating grin— then was inordinately proud of Thor having actually managed to dupe him.)

Amongst Loki’s more illegitimately-acquired substances are a vast candy selection, including Pop Rocks, Fruit Gushers, Warheads and Fruit by the Foot, which had all easily vanished up his tattered sleeves; no less than seven poseable Thor figurines and a plastic imitation of his winged helm (ages 4+) that were stashed in his pocket dimension for future pranks; and a Lisa Frank brand notebook emblazoned with two kittens— one yellow and one black— which he had more literally pocketed after he’d seen Thor shiftily gazing at it with heartwarming bashfulness.

But Loki’s proudest haul has to be the assortment of flavored, warming, cooling, or otherwise sensation-inducing lubricants that he had managed to liberate whilst Thor was distracted by the perplexing conundrum that was Midgardian men's deodorant. Once Loki had pilfered his fill, he’d meandered back over to find Thor looking flummoxed.

“Why for the love of Bestla would one want to smell like a ‘Danger Zone?’” 

“Not sure,” Loki had frowned, chewing on a black-varnished finger. “Isn't that one of the X-Men?” 

“No, you're thinking Danger Room,” Thor had corrected him, tucking the offending deodorant back onto the shelf. “Danger Zone is that electronic musician with the oddly-shaped helm, I believe.” 

“No, that's Danger Mouse.” Loki had frowned harder. “Ah, wait, I've got it—” He’d held up his finger in triumph. “Danger Zone is from that movie about dancing on cars and losing your virginity.” 

“No, that's Danny Zuko. You weren't even close!” 

“Ah, right. My bad, I was thinking of… Wait, why do _you_ know that?” 

“What, I’m not allowed to look?”

Loki had done his best impression of Lauren Bacall, tilting his head and lowering his chin as he’d gazed up at his brother through his lashes. “Why, Thor,” he’d purred, low and smoky, running his fingertips down Thor’s chest. “I thought I was the only grease for your lightning?”

He’d sauntered off with a wink, leaving a vaguely flustered Thor in his wake.

 

At any rate, they've made it back to Loki’s apartment and put away all the frozen goods. Loki’s spread his candy stash over the coffee table, delighting in the array of bizarre and somewhat plasticky delicacies. Thor just shakes his head at the sight. 

“There's no need for a Prince of Asgard to steal sweets like a pauper. Did you not have your fill on the streets of Paris?”

“It's fine, Thor. They're an evil, exploitative multinational corporation with a stranglehold on the planet.” Loki waves his hand, unconcerned, as he lays backward with his head hanging off the sofa and slowly unspools a Fruit by the Foot into his mouth, stretching it up as far as he can reach. “I thought you liked fighting bad guys.”

Thor comes to sit next to him, lifting Loki’s legs for a moment so he can settle underneath them. “I tend to prefer an opponent with a visible face, as you well know. And I’m fairly certain stealing candy benefits no one but yourself...” 

Loki can hear the fond amusement in Thor’s voice, belying his half-hearted attempt to chastise, and merely shrugs a shoulder against the couch cushion in response. “If you weren’t so busy lecturing me, I’d show you exactly how it benefits you.” With a meaningful quirk of his brow, Loki rips off a short piece of the strange fruity confection with his teeth, then sits up to offer it to Thor, letting it dangle from his lips.

His well-meaning brother snorts at the boyish antics even as he reaches out to take the candy with his hand, but Loki pulls away, shaking his head. Thor quickly gets the picture, ducking in to take the proffered end in his own teeth— sucking it into his mouth, their noses bumping.

Loki gives him a moment to chew and swallow before he chases the candy with his lips, offering Thor a taste of the sugar coating his tongue. Thor leans into the kiss, a pleased hum rumbling in his chest as he slides a hand into the hair at Loki’s nape. 

Loki decides there are better ways to be bent in two than his current, uncomfortable position. He swings his knees around so he can get up and straddle Thor’s waist.

“Want to try something fun?” he asks, and Thor tilts his head, like an expectant dog.

“What have you got up your sleeves now, little urchin?”

“Funny you should ask,” Loki retorts, shaking a packet of strawberry Pop Rocks loose from his right sleeve with a magician’s panache. “I have a fun little treat with a most unusual sensation to share with you.”

Thor looks mistrustfully at the packet. “‘Taste the explosion?’” He reads, dubiously. “And this is meant for Midgardian children?”

“Is the Mighty Thunderer intimidated?” Loki raises an unimpressed brow. “Will a demonstration assuage your fears?”

He rips open the packet and funnels a small mouthful onto his tongue. Closes his mouth and smiles placidly at Thor as the candy starts to sparkle and fizz. Thor frowns at the noise.

“What in Bor’s name-”

Loki opens his mouth to reveal the effervescent candy, and Thor looks both disgusted and intrigued. Before he can say anything, Loki swallows the candy, shivering a little and wiggling in Thor’s lap as the Pop Rocks fizzle down his throat.

“Want to try?” he asks, noting that Thor looks slightly more intrigued after the lap wiggle.

“Let it never be said that I am not one for adventure,” Thor acquiesces with a self-deprecating grin. He opens his mouth dutifully, expecting Loki to pour the candy onto his proffered tongue— and normally Loki would be very pleased to see Thor so willingly obedient in such an enticing pose, but right now, he has another game in mind.

He enjoys the brief confusion that passes over Thor’s face as Loki pours more candy into his _own_ mouth, but his brother quickly catches onto his intent and leans in to meet Loki’s kiss. 

Loki threads his free hand into Thor’s hair and tangles their tongues together, loving how Thor's surprised noise at the sparkling sensation swiftly turns into a soft moan of approval. Loki rolls his hips down into Thor's, and his brother needs little encouragement to cup Loki’s ass with his large hands, kneading possessively, as the candy continues to crackle and spark in their mouths.

Finally, Loki draws back, licking his lips to savor the taste of Thor and artificial strawberry that clings to them. There's something about the brash, sugary taste of lies told by candy manufacturers that appeals to him greatly.

“See? Humans are delightful inventors.”

“What else is there?” Thor wants to know.

This leads to them trying Sour Skittles, then working their way up to Warheads. Loki’s grinding down against Thor's hard, straining cock as Thor groans, shifting the black raspberry candy from one cheek to the other.

How Loki lives to torment him. 

“Admit defeat, brother,” he goads, watching Thor continue to shift the horrifically sour candy around his mouth. Loki’s got a bit of practice at these, and if he perhaps cheated a bit and gave himself one of the apple flavored candies (which he's convinced aren't nearly as bad as the black cherry) then well… that's on Thor for not paying attention.

Finally, Thor reaches the stage where the candy turns sweet again, his face visibly relieved. “These are horrific,” he says as he tucks the morsel into his cheek, and Loki’s strangely turned on at the thought of how much Thor's mouth must be watering. So he kisses Thor again, pursuing his candy-sour tongue and sighing enthusiastically as he frots against him. 

Thor crushes Loki to him for a moment before he suddenly shoves his candy into Loki’s mouth and breaks the kiss, sitting back with a pleased grin. “There,” he murmurs, clearly too turned on to properly gloat. “All the more for you.”

Loki just grins, crushing the candy between his back teeth and swallowing the sugary shards. Sweets have suddenly lost their appeal; he’s got far more delicious things on his mind.

When they’d first arrived at the apartment, Loki had surreptitiously enchanted the thermostat to start turning up little by little, all while appearing to be set to room temperature— meanwhile, he’d imbued himself with a handy little cooling spell that shouldn't be too noticeable from Thor's perspective.

He’d first entertained the idea during their earlier escapade— noting just how worked up Thor had become— and then again while contemplating a bottle of warming lubricant, wondering just how hot and bothered he could manage to get Thor without his brother realizing anything was afoot.

Thankfully, it seems that Thor is finally starting to feel the effects of the thermostat— the flush in his cheeks surely not from the candy.

“You look a bit warm, brother,” Loki notes, idly rotating his hips in a circle. “Shall I get up and let you cool off?”

“What? No, no— it's fine.” Thor shakes his head, and Loki is pleased to see the soft sheen has returned to his skin. He kisses Loki again, and then they're distracted by Loki’s deployment of another Fruit by the Foot. Several more minutes of enthusiastic, sticky kisses slip by before Thor suddenly pulls back.

“Sorry,” he mutters, leaning away from Loki so he can rip his tight t-shirt off over his head. “It must be the sugar getting to me, I do appear to be somewhat warmer than usual.”

“It happens,” Loki shrugs, nonchalant in his tease. “Some of us just can't hold our monosaccharides.”

Thor tackles him down to the couch for that, pinning Loki against the cushions. Loki divests his outer clothes with a gesture, leaving only his shirt and briefs on. He can feel the heat radiating off Thor's body, though it affects him only as arousal and glee that his plan is unfolding so very nicely.

“You should take off your trousers,” he grins up at Thor between kisses, noting how flushed Thor is getting. “No need to stand on ceremony.”

Thor grunts, then sits up to do so, but Loki takes the liberty of disrobing him with magic. “You do look warm,” he notes, enjoying the way Thor's cock is already flushed and shining with slick at the tip. “You sure you're feeling alright?”

Thor just harrumphs at him in feigned annoyance. “It will pass, I'm sure.” He tugs at Loki’s shirt, and Loki rolls his eyes, vanishing that too.

“I was perfectly comfortable with it on,” he says, a little snippishly, just to sell the performance. “But I suppose this is fine.”

“You're not too warm? Even a little?” Thor asks, puzzled, as he lays his sweating body back on top of Loki, their chests sticking. Loki shakes his head. 

“Perfectly content,” he beams, running his hands along Thor's flanks. “Though I don't mind this either— it's kind of nice seeing you all hot and bothered.”

Thor seems to be allayed by this, kissing him again and wrapping an arm beneath the small of Loki’s back to press them further together. Loki whimpers into his mouth, so sweet and delicious with the taste of falsehoods. 

He can tell Thor is nice and worked up at this point and decides it's time for the next phase of the plan. Loki lets his hands wander down to Thor's ass, squeezing appreciatively. Nothing feigned there. It's been a couple weeks since he’s fucked Thor, but he remembers his brother’s enthusiasm last time and doesn't think it will be a hard sell.

“Brother,” he pants, the next time they break for air. “I want to take you— Norns, I want you so badly. Will you let me put my cock inside you?”

Thor groans deep in his chest. Loki takes that for a yes. He smacks Thor's side until Thor releases him, then stands up with a teasing, anticipatory grin. 

“Are you sure? You really want me to fuck you?” he asks, just to watch Thor’s eyes go dark with lust. “You think you're up for it today?”

Loki might be much smaller than Thor in most ways, but there’s one way in which the Norns have favored them almost equally, and he isn't known to be terribly shy about it. He watches Thor's gaze dip down to his little black briefs, currently straining with their contents. 

“I am up for it any day,” Thor asserts, rolling onto his back and giving a pleased smirk. His hair is beginning to go dark with sweat at the roots, his chest shining under the warm light of Loki’s flat. 

Loki wants to utterly ruin him. 

“Perfect,” he says lightly. “Won't be but a moment.”

He rummages in his pocket dimension for the lubricant he's seeking, managing to coat his fingers without bringing the bottle into view. Thor’s already got his legs spread— stroking himself, thick fingers on his equally thick flesh, cradling his balls in one palm— so all Loki has to do is sidle back onto the sofa and run his fingertips in a slippery, teasing circle around Thor's entrance. 

Thor lets his head fall back with a pleased hum, canting his hips to encourage Loki to continue. Loki runs his other hand over the flushed skin of Thor’s inner thigh, horribly turned on at how slick with sweat his brother has become. Thor’s sweat of arousal always has the tang of creosote to it— Loki delights in inhaling it now.

“You look so lovely like this, Thor,” he praises, finally stroking Thor where he knows his brother wants it most. “You always look so good on your back.”

“Hush, Loki, don’t tease,” Thor moans in protest, but Loki knows he likes it. Wonders if he can get Thor embarrassed as well, on top of wanton and hot and sweaty. It’s a tall order, but if anyone’s up for it, it’s him.

Loki slips the first finger inside, enjoying Thor's enthusiastic reaction as he works him up. Soon Thor’s hips are working in desperate little circles, trying to urge Loki deeper. But Loki’s taking his sweet time, watching the sweat bead on Thor’s chest and abdomen, watching his cock grow slippery with his arousal. Thor runs a hand over his face for a moment as he rocks against Loki’s knuckles, and Loki can see the damp, dark curls under his arm. He already smells like sex and they've got so much further to go.

The best part of all is that Thor seemingly hasn’t noticed anything too unusual about the lubricant. Loki decides he’ll have to spice it up a bit more. Get Thor heated from the inside out. He reaches into his pocket dimension with his free hand, trusting Thor to be too distracted to notice as he takes out the lube and pours a little more onto his fingers, then tucks the bottle into the crevice between the sofa cushions. 

Loki pushes the second finger inside, whispering a soft incantation, and Thor's back arches beautifully.

“Nnngh… Loki,” he moans, already sounding wonderfully wrecked, and Loki smiles, pleased. 

“Yes, brother, I’m here.”

“Mmm, so warm. Feels like I’m burning up. You haven't… it’s truly not too hot for you?”

“Not at all; it’s quite cool in here, in fact.” Loki stills his hand, causing Thor to whine just a bit. “Would you like me to stop? Perhaps we can try again later when you’re feeling better.”

“No, it’s fine,” Thor insists, stubborn as ever, rocking against Loki’s hand. “Keep going.”

“As you wish,” Loki murmurs, pushing his fingers deeper into Thor and seeking the one spot he knows will clinch the deal. “You just let me know if you change your—”

“Ahh—” Thor cries out, deep and lusty, as Loki strokes across the soft, sensitive place deep inside him. “No, you certainly will _not_ stop, just right— there—” He gives a mighty growl that Loki can feel vibrating throughout his body, jerking his cock with vigor. His broad, sweating chest is pink, as are his cheeks and ears and massive thighs; so many acres of glorious, slippery muscle and sinew.

Loki’s still wearing his briefs and even with his cooling enchantment, he’s beginning to feel just a little sticky and hot under the collar. Not to mention, impatient.

He keeps up the pace, edging back just a little to keep Thor from getting too worked up, but Thor notices instantly and lets out a whine Loki is certain he doesn’t mean to make. It heats his Jötun blood to no end.

“It’s time, brother,” Loki murmurs, vanishing his last remaining garment and using his free hand to slick his cock with the warming gel. Thor grunts his approval, then gives a deep and lusty sigh when the head of Loki’s cock replaces his fingers. 

Loki takes another moment to enjoy the view— especially appreciating the little pool of sweat collecting in the basin of that broad, sculpted chest— and just as he can tell Thor’s about to sit up and chastise him for teasing, he slides the rest of the way home in one unrelenting push. Thor’s still so tight around him and they both groan to feel that powerful grip, Thor’s insides heating even further with all the lube Loki’s just pushed into him. It’s far hotter than Loki even expected— Thor feels like a furnace.

“Bor’s blood,” Thor gasps. “You’ve done something, I _knew_ it. Oh— that feels— feels so—”

Loki grins, pressing closer and rising a bit further up on his knees. He rocks his hips against Thor’s, not fucking him properly yet; just enjoying the feeling of him, all but humming in anticipation. 

“It gets better when you start moving.”

“Then for the realm’s sake, move!’

Loki snickers at his brother’s impatience, pushing down on the backs of Thor’s thick thighs until Thor gets the picture and brings his legs up— one over Loki’s shoulder, the other over the back of the couch. Now Loki can get the angle he’s after and oh yes, there it is. He begins to fuck Thor in earnest, rutting down into his glorious arse, and is instantly gratified by Thor’s enthusiastic reaction.

His brother has flung his head back with his mouth open, breathing hard, panting like a dog. The fist that isn’t gripping his cock is clutching at the leather couch cushion, nearly hard enough to tear. Loki grins to think of how sweaty Thor’s back must be getting, how hot and unforgiving that smooth, sticky material must feel. If he’s feeling the effects of the warming oil, he can’t imagine how it must feel for Thor, completely unshielded.

“Mm, brother, you look so delicious like this,” he croons, rocking his hips into Thor at a steady pace, loving how their skin sticks together with such lewd noises. 

Thor just groans, rolling his body to meet Loki’s. He looks so overwhelmed and desperate, yet there is still so much strength in that solid form— and the contrast is turning Loki on perhaps a little too much. There’s such power in having Thor beneath him, falling to pieces, begging for his cock, trying to fuck himself on Loki.

But even as Thor’s encouraging grunts and groans continue, Loki can tell that it could be better. He’s unable to go as hard and fast as he wants in this position— unable to truly take Thor to the edge. Just as he’s about to flip Thor over, his brother moans and wraps his legs around Loki’s back, crossing his ankles behind. Pulling him in closer. Loki is helpless but to obey. 

Thor crushes him against his slippery chest, sighing into Loki’s mouth as he reels him in for a kiss, and Loki’s enveloped in him, feeling so small and deliciously caged in by the oven of Thor’s embrace. He still works his cock into Thor as best he can, seeking that tight heat with all its pleasures, but it’s clear that his brother is less worried about that at the moment— he clearly wants to give Loki a bit of his own medicine, albeit in the distinctly sentimental fashion that seems to be his calling card. 

Loki allows himself to remain here for a moment, kissing Thor wet and open-mouthed before pushing their lips firm together and tonguing him deep with all the finesse he possesses. Thor’s mouth is yet another furnace and it makes Loki’s head swim. He feels his cooling enchantment slipping as he loses concentration.

And then inspiration strikes. The leather couch is fine, sure, but what he _really_ wants is to take Thor from behind, hard and fast and filthy. And it just so happens his king-sized bed is the perfect height...

Loki has a thought, makes it real.

In a blink, Thor’s on his hands and knees atop Loki’s mattress, still arching his back just as he was a moment ago. He doesn’t startle at the sudden shift in position, nor the change in scenery— for Loki has recently made a little habit of this. Thor merely turns to look back over his shoulder with faint curiosity, damp hair sticking to his cheek and shoulders.

“You could have just asked,” he says, mildly, but Loki just shakes his head, putting his hands on Thor’s thick, powerful waist and guiding himself back inside. That shuts Thor up quickly— or at least, gives him something else to do with his mouth aside from critique Loki’s literal bedroom moves. 

Standing at the edge of the bed without Thor’s legs in the way, he can finally move freely. And it’s a good thing too, because he’s got a ravenous brother to satisfy. Loki coats his hand with lubricant once more, this time reaching around to grasp Thor’s cock. 

Thor hisses at the sudden stimulation, then hangs his head and moans freely as the warming effect takes hold there. 

“Loki—” he chokes out. “Oh Norns. Oh gods, brother, don’t tease.”

Loki strokes him good and hard, rubbing his thumb over Thor’s slit until he can hear Thor choke back a curse, then attends to Thor’s sac, hanging full and heavy beneath his cock. Thor is keening now, hips flexing as he rocks back against Loki’s cock, trying to get Loki to fuck him properly again, but Loki just tsks. He isn’t done. 

“What else?” Thor all but whimpers, and that feeling of power surges through Loki again, going straight to his cock. 

“Just a finishing touch,” he assures, rubbing some of the lubricant onto each of Thor’s nipples in turn, then wipes his hand across Thor’s sweating chest. “Wanted to make sure nothing was left out.”

Thor lets out a heavy breath. “I think the only place you’ve missed is beneath my eyelids.”

Loki cackles, leaning in to mouth at the hot shell of Thor’s ear. “Don’t push your luck,” he warns, licking, and Thor shivers beneath him, a little sound resonating in his throat.

Satisfied that he’s covered all his bases, Loki leans back up to admire his handiwork— Thor truly looks good and heated, even from this angle. He adores the way Thor’s powerful back and broad shoulders taper to the compact muscle of his waist. The twin globes of the thick, glorious ass Loki’s cock is currently buried in. It’s too bad he can’t see Thor’s face like this but— ah. Of course. 

Loki enchants a mirror from across the bedroom, re-settling it on the wall in such a place that he can see Thor’s expression— or would be able to, if his brother’s head wasn’t hanging so low.

“You feeling warmed up enough, yet?” He can’t help but goad, and Thor all but growls. 

“Loki…”

“Look up. I want to see you in all your red-faced glory.”

Thor does look up then, actually startles for a brief second to see his face reflected back at him. “Pervert,” he accuses, but then he’s rocking back against Loki insistently. “Are you going to finish what you've started or what?”

“Patience, Thor,” Loki takes great pleasure in admonishing as he sets his hips to motion once more. “One does have to set the scene.”

From here it gets gloriously steamy— Thor all but swallows his tongue the first time Loki rams him hard, and soon there is a litany of gorgeous noises tumbling from his lips, all of which Loki can see in the mirror, because he’s gripping a handful of Thor’s hair and he’s not letting it go for anything.

Thor’s arched his back even further, as if trying to get Loki deeper, and he’s soon so close to the edge of his pride— the heat of him is sweltering and even Loki’s beginning to break a sweat.

“Please,” he begs, finally, as Loki ruts him hard like a beast. “Brother, _please_.”

It’s one thing to _hear_ Thor beg, but to watch him shut his eyes tight and lick his lips, biting the plump flesh in a fruitless attempt to contain his sordid moans— ohh, it’s truly something else. Loki growls and digs his nails into Thor’s solid but yielding flesh, fucking into his feverishly hot body hard enough to bruise. He wants Thor to feel this for days. He can feel Thor’s weight shift, can tell when Thor’s resumed his frantic, furious stroking of his cock, panting and huffing as Loki slams his hips even harder. Rougher. Tugging Thor’s hair with each thrust.

He feels so unbearably powerful, having his massive older brother writhing underneath him and whimpering like a kitten, begging for his cock. But it’s still not enough. Not yet.

“Please,” Thor groans. “Give me— give me—”

“Is this how you want it?” Loki scratches down the side of Thor’s flank, then smacks him hard with an open hand. Pulls Thor by his hair down onto his cock with force, driving himself even deeper. Thor desperately tries to fuck down onto him, and Loki lets him for a minute before shoving him forward, smacking him hard on the ass again. 

“Do you need more?” he growls, barely even a question, but Thor shivers and Loki can see his eyes are shut and his face is so beautifully flushed. 

“Yes. More,” is all he says, and seeing his face twisted in pleasure and agony tugs at something deep inside Loki.

He pulls Thor's head back until Thor's gasping, and then he slips his fingers round the side of Thor's jaw, pushing into his mouth, and then Thor's moaning around his fingertips, which are still coated with enough tingling warmth to set Thor's mouth to salivating. 

Loki grins, letting Thor suck his fingers for a moment before he changes tactic, pulling back so he can push Thor's upper body to the mattress, a hand on the small of Thor's lower back. Trying to get his ass stuck high enough in the air to feel every inch of Loki’s attentions. He knows Thor loves it like this, being fucked in this slavish pose— like some warprize or thrall being taken hard and brutal against his will.

Thor goes down easy as anything, pushing his ass up against Loki and groaning in appreciation as he assumes the position, widening his knees even further, and Loki knows from the sudden shift in the pitch of his cries that he's made the right call— that Thor will soon be close. Loki flicks his hair from his eyes and breathes hard, fucking into him without mercy, chasing that glorious heat. 

He can feel the moment Thor cracks and a heaving, shaking breath bursts forth from that massive chest. Loki grins ferociously and doesn't let up the pace, pouring everything he's got into widening that crack.

“Yes, brother,” he pants. “Beg for me to fill you.”

Thor gives a wrecked moan, and then Loki's riding a wave of euphoria as he hears Thor all but _wail_ , delirious and desperate for him.

“Loki, _please_ ,” he manages to get out, in a voice that sounds like a sob. “Brother, I'm so— _please_ —”

And then Loki grits his teeth, his muscles burning, hips snapping, and sends a push of magic deep into Thor’s body— a final wave of heat to set every last part of him alight from the inside out— and Thor is _screaming_ as his body seizes up and he shatters into a climax so strong Loki can feel the throbbing waves of his release from within. 

The clench of Thor’s muscles around him is enough to bring Loki right to the edge and then he's hearing Thor shout his name, choked and desperate, and Loki’s following him into the inferno, calling out for Thor as his orgasm consumes him.

 

They come to in a sweat-drenched, semen-soaked tangle. Loki’s face is mushed into Thor’s slick chest— he must have landed there after spending inside him. It _is_ his favorite place, after all. 

Thor’s got one arm slung over Loki’s back and he’s lying still, barely breathing, but as Loki listens, he suddenly takes in a huge gulp of air, seeming to wake further.

“Nnnngh,” is all he says, and Loki gives a breathless giggle, turning to look up at him.

“Hello, brother mine,” he teases, pressing a kiss to Thor's nearest inch of flesh. 

“So hot,” Thor complains, and then oh yes, Loki registers now that indeed, his cock is still inside Thor and the warmth he’s feeling isn’t just Thor’s body heat. 

He waves a lazy hand, banishing the lube inside and out, and some other elements of the mess besides. The sensation of warmth is diminished to that which feels more natural— just the two of them. As an afterthought, he does another gesture to return the thermostat to normal temperature, and yet another to crack the window open and let a cool breeze in. It’s only then Loki realizes that it’s begun to rain, thick drops pattering against the glass. It smells fresh, and comfortingly of Thor.

The thunder god in question merely sighs in dozy appreciation as the cool air wafts over them, wrapping his other arm around Loki.

“Get up here,” he murmurs. “You must be halfway hanging off the bed.”

He isn’t wrong, and so Loki regretfully pulls out of him— though as ever, he enjoys the little whimper of loss Thor seemingly can’t help making.

“Miss me already?” Loki teases, reaching a hand down to play his fingers across Thor’s swollen, slick entrance. This is one thing he never cleans up before he’s had a chance to enjoy it— feeling his come dripping out of his brother is always a delight. Thor gasps when he uses two fingers to swipe at the wetness and push it back inside, then gives a broken little moan when Loki, feeling suddenly devilish, gives him a proper little thrust, nice and slow.

“You’re insatiable,” Thor moans, laughter in his voice. “I do have a refractory period, as you love to forget…”

“Mm, maybe I’ll just work you through it,” Loki counters, rough and breathless again as he feels Thor’s body tremor around his questing fingers. “I know you love being filled and I love doing the filling.”

Thor just gives a soft sigh, eyes sliding shut as Loki continues to slowly finger him, thrilling to his task of pushing his own spend back inside whenever it spills free.

“You are a torment,” Thor moans, a moment later, and Loki can see his cock is already starting to fill once more. “A royal nuisance.”

“Yes, yes, and you love it,” Loki whispers more to himself than anything. “Don’t fret, you’ll get a cuddle when I’m done with you.” 

He runs his slick, sticky fingers around Thor's entrance again, teasing the soft flesh, and Thor trembles once more, so sensitive for him. Loki pushes in deeper this time, teasing Thor's abused prostate, and that earns him a nice pained moan. 

“Brother,” Thor all but whines. “You know I'm sensitive.”

“Naturally,” Loki agrees, stroking over the same spot again and again until he can hear the tears in Thor's plaintive, half-hearted protests, but he doesn’t once tell him to stop. Soon Thor’s limbs are twitching and it’s clear he’s trying not to thrash his legs, and still he lets Loki tease and torment him until that great chest is heaving and sweating once more.

“Loki,” comes the plaintive whine. “Loki, _please_.”

“What do you want?” Loki whispers, pressing a kiss to the inner corner of Thor’s knee. Rubbing just a little harder. Thor’s back arches and his cock bobs and twitches, now almost fully hard. 

“Please,” is all Thor seems to be able to say. That and, “ _Brother_.”

And so Loki obliges him. Strokes over that tender little place inside him so soft and steady, not too fast, just enough to build Thor up to another blinding orgasm that he can feel before he sees— Thor’s body slowly filling with tension, arching like a bow ready to snap, his breath coming faster once more. And then he breaks with a cry and a ragged breath, untouched cock spilling over his stomach and chest once more, bringing him to his third orgasm of the day. 

Loki feels a victorious grin cross his face at the sight. He slowly works Thor through it, making sure he rides it out entirely, and then finally, when he can tell Thor has reached his limit, pulls free and crawls back up Thor’s body to lick at his chest. Feeling the mingled salts of his brother’s body on his tongue.

“Evil boy,” Thor murmurs, barely lucid, and Loki vanishes the mess and curls up next to him, tangling his legs in Thor’s and wrapping his arms around his great bulk.

“Mmm,” he replies, tucking his face under Thor’s chin and breathing a deep, contented sigh. “And you love it.”

“Nngh, I do,” Thor says with great effort, nuzzling against Loki’s hair, and Loki can feel his breath slowing, knows he is about to drift off.

“Love you,” he whispers to Thor’s neck in a rare moment of vulnerability at seeing his brother so peaceful and trusting and sated. Thor’s arms tighten around him for a moment before he dozes off, breath slow and deep and content.

And as the gentle rain lulls him to sleep, a final, devious thought occurs to Loki. 

They still have plenty of Pop Rocks for tomorrow.

_xx_

**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from “Sex and Candy” by Marcy Playground. It was clearly necessary.
> 
> This is the Lisa Frank notebook that Loki stole for Thor: https://goo.gl/images/1HGmdp


End file.
